No One Has It All
by Keria The Dove
Summary: Sango and Kagome are celebrity reporters. Sango hates the people she interviews, thinking they have it all. Kagome misses her crush InuYasha who was dating her cousin. The two are sent to interview InuYasha and Miroku leading to confusion.
1. Suck It Up

No One Has It All

Sango Harris came into work in a rarely good mood. That all faded when she opened up her e-mail saw her daily assignment.

_From: Daily Schedule 6-12-07 _

_Sango Harris and Kagome Higurashi,_

_Today's schedule is as follows._

_9:00 Clock In_

_10:00 Go to transportation department_

Sango groaned. The transportation department. Just another day of interviewing idiotic celebrities for idiotic readers.

_11:30 Arrive at Inu-Yasha Oswari_ _and Miroku Kazana's estate. _

"Oh my gosh!" a high pitched voice squealed from the adjacent cubicle. Sango ducked her head over the low and flimsy wall of her cubical. Inside number 5-18 Kagome Higurashi was jumping up and down.

"Kagome? What's the problem?' Sango asked. Kagome turned around so fast her black hair spun into her face. Sango did not get why Kagome was so happy. Then again, they interviewed celebrities all day for "What You Care About". Inu-Yasha and Miroku were very popular celebrities. Due to Sango's love of Wikipedia, she knew about all celebrities.

"Sango, Inu-Yasha Oswari was my crush in collage!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Wait. You're saying you had a crush on a guy who's last same means sit?" Sango questioned. Kagome shrugged.

"He was dating Kikyou though." Sango leaned over to her key board and typed in "Inu-Yasha Oswari". She got to the Wikipedia article and pointed at the picture of the shirtless man with long white hair, a spiky necklace, and ridiculously tight black jeans.

"Your cousin The Stiff was dating _him_? And she broke up with him for his brother Mr. Personality? And she's making you interview him?" Sango paused long enough to let Kagome yell,

"Kikyou is NOT dating Sesshomaru!" Sango sighed.

"So how long are we staying?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Check the e-mail. I'm going to IM The Stiff to see if we can get to go to wardrobe." Kagome pointed down at her black pinstriped pants, green shirt and black pinstriped jacket. "No way am I wearing this for an interview." Sango just shrugged. She was wearing gray pants and a pink shirt and really didn't care how she looked.

'Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Is your cousin's IM ID really The Stiff?"

"No! It's Kiki. Not very fitting though…"

_5:00 Leave the Estate_

_6:30 Clock Out_

_Remember for an off site interview you need to check out a laptop. Lunch will be served at the Estate as part of the "More Personal" plan. Please see your memo from May third for more information. _

_Kikyou Higurashi_

_Editor In Chief _

"_What You Care About" _

Ah, the "More Personal Plan" Sango distinctly remembered that memo because Kikyou had put the word cheerful in _italics_. It was also the summer issue where some idiot in the wardrobe department had put Kikyou in a pink tank top with a yellow heart on it, a pink mini skirt, and gave her pig tails for her picture in the letter to the editor section. Being twenty three with the personality of a rock Kikyou was not partial to being dressed like she was five. It was also the issue they had been assigned nick names. Kikyou was "Kiki". She was furious for weeks.

Sango looked at her Instant messenger window and deleted the ID "The Stiff" and replaced it with "Kiki". She wasn't on. Next Sango typed "Miroku Kazzana" into the Wikipedia search box. The entire page said:

_Miroku Kazzana is a bastard, bastard, bastard…_

The curses went on for several lines of type. Sango rolled her eyes and scrolled to the articles end.

_Love,_

_Lea, Erika and Amy_

Kagome slammed down the phone. Kikyou was still offline, Sango observed. She generally did that when she wanted to avoid one of them.

"Wardrobe is dressing some big wigs from politics section. Kikyou says that casual clothes add to the more personal effect. She also says to suck it up."

"Who's the photographer?"

"No clue." Kagome told her. "Probably the intern Shippo."

"Can he take a good picture?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. We've have to get to Trans soon. Pick up a laptop from the receptionist." Kagome told her, running down the hall of the Celebrity Department to the front desk. Sango yawned and stood up after her. She paced down to the front desk, past the other girls working on their stories.

"Need a laptop Sango?" Mia, the receptionist for the Celebrity Department asked. Mia was very pretty with dark skin and long black curls. She was only eighteen and taking collage classes to be a doctor on the side.

"Yeah, interviewing Miroku Kazzana and Inu-Yasha Oswari. What does Miroku do? Please don't say dancer." Sango pleaded. She did not like dancers.

"No, he does acting. He's pretty good too. Not just some no-talent with a pretty face." Mia told her.

"What's he like?" Sango asked.

"Oh, come on Wiki, didn't you look him up?"

"Vandalism on his page. Lots of nice words, signed Lea, Erika, and Amy." Sango told her.

"Oh, yeah! Lea's a model, Erika's a back up dancer, and Amy is a waitress." Mia recounted.

"And…" Sango asked waiting for more.

"He dated all three at once."

"Oh come on!" Sango exclaimed at the sky, or up to Kikyou's office. Mia nodded sympathetically and handed Sango a laptop. Sango ran down the hall of the fifth floor into the elevator. Inside was the guy she least wanted to run into.

"Sango! Have you seen that girl in training again?" It was Nushin. He was stocky, bald, wore purple every day and was in love with a girl he had seen in training. Sango suppressed the urge to cough. He also smelled like fish. She made a note to buy him cologne for a secret Santa. If she could live through summer with fish-man.

"Sorry Catch, but I haven't seen her." Nushin was called "Catch of the Day" in the magazine because he did a fishing column, "Catch" by his peers to his face, and "Fish-Man" the rest of the time. Thankfully his floor rang and he left. Two thirty-something women got in the elevator and gave her dirty looks after smelling the air.

"It was Fish-Man. Don't look at me." She groaned. The elevator let her off at the garage on the bottom floor. Kagome and Shippo waved to her from inside a pink Beetle car with the words "What You Care About. Celebrity Department" on the side. Sango hopped in and sat down.

"Ready?" asked the driver, a forty something woman. "Let's go!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile. The car started and the three were taken down the cities busy streets. The radio screamed

_I wanna see it painted_

_Painted _

_Painted_

_Oh paint it black!_

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_

_I could not foresee this thing happening to you…_

Sango sighed. Couldn't anyone sing something happy? After all they were celebrities. What did they have to be sad about? They had it all.

"Hey Wiki, are you okay?" Shippo asked in his abnormally high voice.

"I'm fine Kagome." Sango said in an annoyed tone. She turned to see Kagome and Shippo's confused faces.

"Wow, you must be really sad to mistake me for Kagome!" Shippo, the boy who had never seemed too have matured beyond five, squealed.

"I wouldn't bet on it Ship-Ship." Kagome laughed. Shippo sighed in a very annoying way. He sounded like a girl and looked pretty similar too, the poor guy. He had long red hair and a cute cherub like face. Thankfully the song on the radio changed.

"Thank you." Sango silently told the radio, hoping she wasn't nuts. "I Hate Everything About You" blared through the car. Sango sighed in relief. That was _much_ better. That was, until Shippo decided to sing along.

"I hate everything about you! Why do I love you? I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?" Shippo screamed in his distinctly high voice. Kagome and Sango exchanged a "This guy is making a fool out of himself" look. Shippo noticed, and stopped singing.

"Perceptive." Kagome noted. The conversation ended. An extremely awkward silence filled the car. Thankfully they were almost there. The car had pulled out of the city and on to the high way.

"What exit is it?" Kagome asked breaking the silence.

"Two more." The driver told them. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. She bobbed her head to the music. The song ended and some sugar coated tune by some pretty pop princess Sango desperately prayed she would never have to interview came on. She really needed an iPod. Or at least a CD.

"Here!" The driver yelled. Sango peered out the window. It was a modest estate compared to some of the houses she'd been in. The mansion was red brick, two stories tall, and not very wide. A fence, presumably covering a pool, jutted out from the back of the house to the right. A neat row of bushed covered the houses perimeter. Sango relaxed. Maybe these guys wouldn't be that bad.

"Hey, Kagome wake up!" Shippo yelled, poking the sleeping Kagome in the side. Sango shook her head.

"Hey Kagome, you're cousin is handing out candy!" she yelled. Kagome opened her eyes.

"What… has Kikyou gone crazy?" Kagome mumbled barely coherent.

"No, I was waking you up." Sango informed with a smile. Kagome groaned and laughed a bit. Sango smiled and opened the door. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello?" she politely asked. As much as she didn't like celebrities, her salary depended on being polite. The door opened. The white haired man, Inu-Yasha, opened the door. His hair was even longer than Sango had thought. He was also wearing the jeans he had been wearing in the picture. In fact he was wearing exactly the same thing as in the jean ad. And the jean company apparently doesn't sell shirts. Sango could swear she could feel Kagome swooning.

"So Inu, how much did Kikyou pay you to not wear a shirt?" Kagome asked. She had put herself together well. Inu-Yasha went red.

"You woke me up early." He grunted.

"Oh lovely, he's got the wonderful personality of his brother." Sango thought.

"Early enough to get on jeans, jewelry, and cologne, but no shirt. I'm not buying it." Kagome laughed. Inu-Yasha groaned at her.

"I was going to ask if you missed me from collage. Should I, or would I be sad?" Kagome asked with a knowing smile. Sango was relieved her partner was so at ease around Inu-Yasha.

"You'd probably cry if I told you Kagome. Now where is that worthless lay about? Miroku! Get down here!"

"So, we're supposed to interview both of you, and be as normal as possible. How about I interview you, and Sango interviews Miroku? Then Shippo can switch between the two of us?"

"Whatever. I just did this interview because my brother and Kikyou forced me." Sango smiled. This guy wasn't that bad. Hopefully Miroku would be better than expected as well. At that moment Miroku stepped out from the hallway. He was a bit shorter than Inu-Yasha, but not by much. His hair was black and pulled into a small ponytail. He was wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

"Good morning!" he said with a smile. Sango felt instantly reassured. He couldn't be that bad. "My, you are very beautiful." He addressed Sango. She twitched a bit. Miroku was a little too nice. "Come in." he said and motioned the girls in to a foyer. The group walked into a Asian themed living room. A tan couch sat against the wall facing a flat screen TV on the opposite wall. Two bamboo plants sat in pots next to the couch. A giant Zen fountain was built into a side wall.

"We don't actually live in this room." Miroku laughed. Sango now decided she liked him.

"Shippo is still getting his cameras. Should we get ready?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded.

"Come please." He and Sango walked towards a door.

"Wait for it." Inu-Yasha whispered to Kagome. Miroku took a swipe at Sango's rear. Sango froze in mid step, and swung to face him.

"Do you realize what you just did?" She snapped.

"Experienced joy?" Miroku sheepishly replied. **SMACK!** Miroku rubbed his cheek which was turning red. "That was the wrong answer, wasn't it?"

"For an idiot you catch on quickly." Sango snapped. The pair then exited the room.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"What has Sango gotten herself into?"

"More like what Miroku's gotten into." Inu-Yasha replied. Shippo came into the room with his cameras and looked at the laughing pair.

"Wha'd I miss?"

* * *

**Authoress's (coughhackcough) Note- I will update Apprentice! Someday. Not that anyone cares, except Caddy. Besides that, I hope you loved this story. You can probably tell I've been watching way too much of The Office. I'm trying my best on this story, and be assured there is much more character devolpement (and a few suprises) coming. "Paint it Black" is by Vanessa Carlton and "I Hate Everything About You" is by Three Days Grace. Please review, (be as mean as possible if you wish, I don't care) and have a good day!**

**Love, **

** Keria**


	2. Dance Dance

Sango sat down at the table in the game room with her arms folded. She glared at the sheepishly smiling Miroku. "Okay Miroku, I see we are going to have to set a few ground rules. One, you do not touch me. Two, you do not make suggestive comments about my appearance. If you violate these rules I'll call the police. Don't think I wouldn't." Miroku nodded.

"May I express my deepest apologizes Miss Sango?" He said in such an elegant tone Sango wondered if he had multiple personalities.

'Yes." Sango replied.

"You are simply so dazzling I could not restrain myself."

"Will you shut up!" **SMACK. **Sango groaned. This man was getting on her last nerves, and she had just gotten there.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome both sat facing Inu-Yasha's computer looking at pictures of collage. The current one was of Kagome with Hojo, her boyfriend at the time, and Kikyou and Inu-Yasha. Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Hojo were a year younger than Sesshomaru and Kikyou. The two older students were studying journalism and had ended up setting up a magazine just like Naraku's, another student. He and his buddies had taking great joy in making life awful for the friends. The picture was in front of an ice cream shop. Kagome was wearing a lime green T-shirt and shorts. She was standing bent over on top of a bench, and had her arms wrapped around Hojo who was standing right below her wearing a black shirt and jeans. Inu-Yasha, wearing a red shirt and jeans was kissing Kikyou, and Kikyou was griping a vanilla ice cream trying not to get it on her blue tennis dress. Sesshomaru had taken the picture.

"Did we really act like that?" Kagome laughed. Inu-Yasha shook his head.

"Amazingly, yes." Inu-Yasha responded.

"And I really dated Hojo?" Kagome asked.

"Sadly yes." Inu-Yasha replied.

"Why is that sad?" Kagome asked. Before Inu-Yasha could respond Shippo ran into the room holding his camera.

"Ah, Kagome and Inu-Yasha think about collage days." Shippo laughed. He took the picture and smiled. "Hey, who's the hot girl in the dress?" He asked.

"That would be your boss." Inu-Yasha told him.

"Oh my gosh! Sesshomaru was a girl?" Shippo screamed. Kagome and Inu-Yasha gave him a very bad look.

"That's Kikyou." Kagome stated.

"Oh…" Shippo gasped. He then ran from the room.

"Let's try this, I haven't used it yet." Miroku told the reporter. The two were standing in front of two DDR dance mats, and a TV in the game room. Miroku switched on the TV and the "Dance Dance Revolution" logo appeared on the screen. "Ever played this?" he asked. Sango shook her head.

"You hit the arrows with your feet, right?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded. He then turned the game to the song "Dance Dance"

"I particularly enjoy the lyrics to this song." Miroku said in such an innocent tone that Sango wondered what the lyrics were.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
_Sango tapped her foot, left, right, up, down. The screen read "Boo, Boo, Boo"

"What am I doing wrong?" Sango asked Miroku.

_Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
_"Wait till it gets to that panel with the arrows at the top."

_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

"Oh! I get it."

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
_"Hey guys! Oh, this is a perfect photo opportunity!" Shippo squealed as he ran into the room.

_These words are all I have so I'll write them  
so you need them just to get by_

"I'm winning Sango!" Miroku yelled.

"How do you know?" Sango laughed.

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
_"Dance Dance!" Sango shouted. She couldn't believe it. She was actually enjoying herself. Miroku laughed, and the two slammed their feet on the arrows.

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

Sango's good mood died. "What do they mean misery loves them? There freaking famous. What could they have to worry about?" she exclaimed.

"Hey Sango, pay attention the arrows." Was Miroku's only response.

_  
Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
_"Hey! They cut out my favorite part!" Miroku yelled.

_Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

"I'm going to win!" Sango yelled at Miroku, who had frozen in his tracks.

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
_"Oh, you just watch!" Miroku laughed.

_Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

"This is great!" Shippo yelled from his position taking pictures.

_Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance_

Sango laughed and Miroku struck a fake pose. Shippo snapped the picture before falling over laughing.

"So how's Kikyou?" Inu-Yasha asked, trying to be blasé. Kagome saw through the feigned boredom and felt like she was breaking. She had wished Inu-Yasha was with her for so long. When he and Kikyou split she had dreamed of seeing him again.

"Kikyou's fine, as you know. After all your brother is he work partner." Kagome coolly responded. Inu-Yasha nodded.

"And I assume my brother is fine, as usual." Inu-Yasha spat. Before Kagome knew what she was saying out came out

"Oh yes. There's a rumor he's dating Kikyou." Inu-Yasha tried to cover his emotions but Kagome could she had hurt him and mentally slapped herself. Inu-Yasha shrugged the comment of per usual and looked up.

"Do you hear that?" he grunted. Kagome tilted her head up and nodded.

"The stomping?" She asked. Inu-Yasha nodded.

"Sango must like games or something." Inu-Yasha said.

"Not really. Sango's never really been a peppy person. Her parents are gone I suppose. She takes care of her twelve year old brother, but he's in the hospital." Kagome told Inu-Yasha, knowing he wouldn't spout the knowledge off to anyone. He disliked even _talking_ so there was little chance of him gossiping.

"Well, moping doesn't help. Neither does giving me a migraine." Inu-Yasha grunted in his normal emotionless fashion. Kagome hit Inu-Yasha on the side of his head.

"Hey! What the hell was that for? I'm not Miroku!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.

"You could be semi-sensitive to people!" Kagome retorted.

"And where does that get you?" Inu-Yasha shot back. Kagome knew Inu-Yasha had had a terrible childhood, but he'd never explained it apart from growing up poor because his dad died. Kagome could never understand this, seeing as his brother was rich. When Kagome questioned her cousin she gave Kagome a sharp glare and said

"That is nothing you need to know." Kagome hadn't given it, much thought but the more she wondered, she noticed big gaps. His brother was rich, yet he had been poor. His girlfriend was Kikyou, who was now Sesshomaru's business partner at the least. Yet Kikyou obviously knew everything. However, Kagome would have a good deal more success getting Sango's cat to sing "The Phantom of the Opera" then getting Kikyou to reveal anything about Inu-Yasha's past. Kagome smiled at Inu-Yasha. This just served to confuse the model more.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" He barked

"I hope someday you'll tell me Inu-Yasha" she thought.

"You're a very good dancer. Perhaps you could oblige me and stop by again after your interview?" Miroku inquired. Sango stopped in her tracks to a soda fridge on the side of the room.

"I'm afraid I have a very tight schedule." Sango told him in a professional tone that Kikyou often used, but despised her reporters using. Miroku, to his credit (and stupidity) was not dispirited. Rather, he smiled and continued.

"I'm afraid I am too, but perhaps we could compare schedules." Miroku coolly told her, not acting rejected in the least. After all, he'd never been turned down by a girl. And he didn't intend for his first rejection to be from the most interesting girl he'd meet. So he didn't waver even in Sango's lack of interest.

"My schedule is completely filled until further notice." Sango patiently told him, like she was explaining something to a particularly stupid preteen, which Miroku basically was in Sango's mind.

"You have a boyfriend, don't you?" Miroku asked his expression resembling one of a dejected puppy. It never failed. Well, not until now at least.

"No, I don't have time. Do you understand?' Sango peevishly explained through gritted teeth. Miroku was stunned. He'd never been so boldly rejected, or rejected at all for that matter.

"Don't you like celebrities?" Miroku asked. Sango stared ahead. Miroku considered the possibility of her being insane. In reality, she was comparing Miroku to a particularly annoying monkey Kohaku had seen at a pet store. It had gotten in her face, just like Miroku. In fact, if it had just had a little ponytail…

"What's so funny?" Miroku asked. Sango shook her head.

"You look like someone I knew." She said.

"What was his name?" Miroku casually inquired.

"Mr. Kibbles." Sango said with a perfectly straight face.

"What?"

"Mr. Kibbles the monkey." Sango retorted with a small smile. Miroku laughed. "Well, sadly I have to interview you now." She told him. "Sit down." Sango sat at the table with her new diet coke and laptop.

"What do you think of Jin, your former character on _Silver Run_?" Sango looked up with an air of disgust. "These are the worst questions. I didn't write them."

Miroku smiled. "Ah well, there's lot's of public interest on the show even though it's over. Ever watch it?" Sango shook her head.

"Yeah, once or twice. I didn't really follow the story." Sango replied.

"Well, Jin is a kinda hapless guy, who would do anything for Rick and Arie, which is why he's in such a bad situation. He's stuck between loyalty to the on he loves, and his best friend. Yet Arie loves Rick. The fact that Jin helps Rick search for Arie shows great character." Miroku said. Sango typed furiously. He studied the look of confusion on Sango's face after she finished.. "You're lost" Sango nodded. "Well, in the show, Jin loves Aire, Rick loves Aire, and Aire loves Rick. Aire goes missing and Jin and Rick look for ways to find her, because Jin and Rick are best friends. No one knows how Jin feels." Sango again nodded and looked at the paper.

"What is Jin's worst fault?"

"The fact that he can't make his feelings clear to Aire frustrates me. He should have displayed his feelings from the start." Sango typed as fast as she could.

"So, is there any truth to the rumors that you are dating your co-star Kekio Blunt?" Sango then looked up. "Who's she?"

"Ah I feel the envy Sango." Miroku said it what he thought was a sly manner

"Just answer!"

"Kekio plays my twin sister Connie." He told Sango. "As for the question, Kekio is a near and dear friend of mine and always will be, but we have split up."

"How was shooting in rural America?" Sango read.

"It was amazing, and the people were wonderful." Sango smiled and continued. She didn't notice that her silenced phone was lighting up.

Kagome was finishing up Inu-Yasha's "interview" (Which was in reality a long list of girls" when her phone rang. It was Kikyou. Kagome picked up the phone.

"Hey Kikyou!" she cheerfully yipped into the phone.

"Kagome, I need you, Shippo, and Sango to get back to the office right now. Especially Sango. That car should be there in five minutes. Pack up and leave. Goodbye." The phone momentarily beeped. Kagome got up and frantically yelled

"Sango!" Sango came running.

"What is it?" The flustered girl asked.

"Kikyou called. Emergency. She needs us to get back there." Sango paled. The last emergency had been an assassination attempt on a reporter by Naraku's cronies. Everyone knew the rival publisher was to blame, but there was no evidence. Outside a car horn beeped. "That's the car! Should we go?" asked Shippo, who had been sorting through pictures on his camera.

"Gotta' go! Emergency!" Kagome yelled at the confused men, and she along with Sango and Shippo ran to the car. The door slammed shut leaving two stupefied males.

"Okay…" Inu-Yasha said.

When Sango got to the building, Mia at the receptionist desk said

"Kikyou needs to see you." Sango gave the receptionist a panicked look, and got in the empty elevator to ride it to the top floor. When it stopped she stepped inside the bosses' offices. Kikyou was wearing a red jacket and matching red skirt. She sat on her chair tapping her red nails against the glass desk. Sesshomaru in a white suit reclined against the wall.

"I received news about Kohaku." Kikyou told Sango, who stood terrified in the middle of the office.

"Yes?" she softly replied.

"They've changed his diagnosis." Sesshomaru told Sango. Sango felt much happier.

"So he doesn't have Tuberculosis?" She cried with joy. Kikyou looked pained.

"No Sango, his TB is spreading. It's not just affecting his lungs." Kikyou told her.

"He's getting worse." Sesshomaru commented. The white room spun, and to Sango it was nothing but white with a blip of red over and over again, until she fell down, in the middle of Kikyou's office, wracked by sobs.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note- See, I can update past chapter one. Maybe. I think... Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as you can see there's a lot of digging into peoples pasts to come! See ya then! **


End file.
